fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Tales Pretty Cure!
is a main Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki. The main themes for the series are legends and time. Story Legendary Tales Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Cures Hanabi is the leader of the team who often stutters on her words when excited or scared. She plays soccer outside of school and is very optimistic. She is easygoing and can be very anti social when reading and gets grumpy quite easily. She transforms into and her theme colours are violet and pale yellow. Kana is the second in command of the team who can be quite strange and silly. She can be serious when there is a serious matter and she absolutely loves her dog, Ruby to bits. She has an addiction to the IPhone 5C and she is very friendly. She transforms into and her theme colours are blue and black. Anna is the mysterious member of the team who came from the past to find the future Pretty Cure and ask them to help protect the past so the future can live on. She is an independent 17 year old girl who gets confused easily about technology and loves to see others smiling. She transforms into and her theme colours are pale pink and silver. Toki is the brainiac of the team who is very smart. She can be ditzy and lacks common sense at times. She has a fierce side of herself and she often brings no food to school due to her family being poor. She is very knowledgeable and loves to help her father with his work. She transforms into and her theme colours are green and light brown. Allies Mimi is gate keeper of time who controls the power of time and makes sure no one is interfering with it. She can easily get flustered and is very cheerful and clumsy. She often makes mistakes and is always being looked after by Anna and Jiken. She transforms into and acts as an ally of the Cures while her theme colours are red and white. Jiken is the mascot partner of Anna and Mimi. He is very helpful and knows a lot about Pretty Cure and the legends behind them and about Earth. He is laid-back unless something that he cares for deeply is threatened. He ends his sentences with "~suru". Mascots Hour is the mascot and transformation partner of Hanabi. He is extremely sensitive and hates conflict. He is very loyal to everyone and is not interested in hurting or controlling others. He is open-minded and he doesn't end his sentences with anything. Minute is the mascot and transformation partner of Kana. She is independent and determined with her duty as being a fairy for Pretty Cure. She is very knowledgeable and is the leader of the mascots. She only trust people or fairies she knows and she doesn't end her sentences with anything. Second is the mascot and transformation partner of Toki. He often has his head in the clouds and almost always does things without thinking. He is a huge risk taker and can get impatient with long explanations. He is good with socializing and is very loyal to the others. He ends his sentences with "~kumo". Mime NOTE: Mime means "mummer" in French. Rien is the leader of Mime. The Khāli are the monsters of Mime. Zero is the first general to appear. Sola is the second general to appear. Tangi is the third general to appear. Liviana is the fourth general to appear. Items Miracle Compact: The transformation item used by Hanabi, Kana and Toki. Precious Ring: The transformation item used by Anna. Pretty Tokens: The collectable items for the series. When all 10 tokens are collected, a miracle is to appear. Category:Legendary Tales Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Hibiki Main Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureHibiki Category:Fan Series Category:Series